All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference. Petunia is a species of flowering plants in the family Solanaceae.
Petunia can be propagated from seed, cuttings, and tissue culture. Seed, cuttings and tissue culture germination protocols for Petunia are well-known in the art.
Petunia is an important and valuable ornamental plant. Thus, a continuing goal of ornamental plant breeders is to develop plants with novel characteristics, such as color, growth habit, and hardiness. To accomplish this goal, the breeder must select and develop plants that have traits that result in superior Petunia varieties.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.